


Malec Mornings

by kissmewinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmewinchester/pseuds/kissmewinchester
Summary: There’s just something special about sharing.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Malec Mornings

Staying over and having breakfast at the Insitute had its perks. But it also had it’s down sides. Obviously. It’s around noon on a lazy Sunday when Alec reaches for a mug at the drink station. The last remaining clean coffee mug in the entire Institute in fact. And if Magnus still had his magic, he could remedy the situation, quite swiftly in fact, but that’s not the case. And hasn’t been for nearly a week and a half. So Alec, with a flirty smile, asks Magnus if he’d mind sharing. Which makes Magnus blush. Because it’s Alec.

“Well, I don’t see the harm. We shared_ far more scandalous fluids _last night and this morning, twice.” 

And that becomes that. From then on, even if there are more than enough mugs, and even when Magnus is whole again, they simply choose to share. They like their coffee made the same way, and it’s easier, Magnus tells himself, to have such a beautiful man make up his coffee every morning or afternoon, when the opportunity presents itself. Then waste his energy.

And it hasn’t gone unnoticed by Alec that it’s become one of their favorite pastimes. Being intimate with one another has always been important to Alec, and this isn’t any different. The sun is moments away from reaching the top of all the shiniest of buildings in the city, when Alec realizes he hasn’t had enough coffee to get him out the door, let alone toward his first mission of the day. “Hey, High Warlock of Brooklyn, gimme that.. you’re hogging all of the coffee.“

After taking a big gulp, and letting out a happy sigh, Alec notices that Magnus is staring at him. So, it’s gonna be like that, he thinks. “You also owe me, like, two dozen kisses. You were up before me, and waking up alone? Not a fan.”

“Oh. Only two dozen? Hmm.” And Magnus’ eyes sparkle with an overflowing amount of love for his grumpy boy. “I must get on that; immediately. I wouldn’t want the future Counsul of the Clave to do without, afterall. That would be terribly unfortunate if I were to be blamed for all of his… needless suffering.”

It doesn’t take long for their giggling to die down and for Magnus to follow through. Standing up and getting into his Shadowhunter’s lap, Magnus can’t help but stare at that grumpy little face before giving into their combined need for an early morning full of kisses, sighs, wandering hands… and their one mug of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally uploading everything from my tumblr. Reminder: comments and kudos are love! Thanks for reading. Also, if there’s any tags you recommend I use, lemme know.


End file.
